


Getting Comfortable

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting comfortable, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: Hey hey, this is a story all about consent. It's short and sweet.Including a bit of 2009 Phan for your soul.





	Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little mini oneshot that was inspired after watching Dan being twerked on, and nearly felt up by Glozell.  
> In my perception of it, Dan looked genuinely uncomfortable, and that is not okay, he mentioned that there was no consent in that situation.  
> It's not a good idea to assume that something like that is just okay to do without asking.  
> Especially, like Dan was, in front of other people, where they may feel pressured, like Dan, to just go with it.
> 
> Please be respectful of other people's personal space.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.☆☆☆  
> Have fun reading. xxx

As the train rolled and trailed down the country line, Dan smiled and leaned his head against the window.

He was on his way to Manchester, finally being able to meet up with Phil, after months of skyping and talking, he could finally see Phil in real life.

He pulled out his phone, reading a text from Phil saying that he'd pick Dan up from the station when he arrived.  
Dan shivered from excitement.

When the train finally stopped, Dan had actually worked up a few nerves about meeting Phil.

He stood up and looked out the train window.  
He saw a tall boy with a long fringe, a blue button-up shirt and blue eyes.  
He smiled involuntarily, grabbing his bag and practically running to the train door, nearly bumping into a few people in the midst of his flailing, but he didn't care.  
He was too concentrated on Phil.

Phil was looking around the place, waiting, he hadn't seen Dan yet.

When Dan finally emerged from the train, Phil's face lit up.

 

Neither of the boys could tell whether the hug they shared was longer than average but neither really cared.

\---

Back in Phil's apartment, they sat on the couch watching a random show.

There was a woman performing that had just straddled a random man and started to give him something resembling a lap dance.

Dan frowned.

"There's no way that guy consented to that."  
Phil laughed.  
"I don't think he minds all that much."  
"Yeah, but what if he did? What if he didn't want her doing that? It's intimate and stuff..." He trailed off, his voice getting softer towards the end.

Phil looked over towards Dan then, seeing him blushing slightly.  
"You're right." He started. "That sort of thing should be agreed to beforehand, no one deserves to be made uncomfortable if they don't want to do something." He kept his gaze fixed on Dan, who looked at him timidly then.  
"Sorry, just... Got a little intense for a moment, I've just had some experiences that have upset me... I guess." He stammered and looked away.

"It's alright, Dan, I understand." Phil reached out to put a hand on Dan's shoulder to comfort him, then retracted it, thinking of what Dan said and looking back to the screen.

Dan saw this and chuckled slightly.  
"Phil, you can touch me if you want, I don't mind."  
Phil looked back at him then.  
"Oh, good then." He put a hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled.

Dan smiled back then blushed slightly. 

"Can I... can I hug you?" Phil said then.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dan said, smiling.

Phil hugged him, then slightly leaned against Dan.  
"Is this okay?" He asked as he was settling on Dan, feeling him tense up slightly, clearly not used to being so close to someone. 

"Yeah... This is alright." Dan said, shifting in his seat slightly, trying not to move and disturb Phil.

Phil moved his head to look at Dan then and laughed slightly.  
"You're not used to this sort of thing, are you?"

"Uhhhh, not really actually." Dan said nervously, scolding himself for being so awkward around Phil.

They had already confessed their attraction for each other over skype so it wasn't as if he was afraid, he just wasn't very used to being in such close proximity with another person and was seriously over thinking the situation.

"Just relax, Dan." Phil said, settling against him again, continuing to watch some random show on TV.

It was about a minute later that he finally felt Dan relax under him and he smiled.

\---

It was a two days later that they shared their first kiss.  
Dan asking Phil quietly if he could kiss him and Phil pulling him in, smiling.  
Dan was left pulling away and blushing and Phil just smiling at him and moving his hair out of his eyes.

\---

It was four days after that that they made out for the first time and both boys were left breathless and smiling.

\---

It was around a week later that Dan had gotten an erection during a particularly heated make-out session and after about five minutes of blushing and mumbling apologies while clutching a pillow to his lap, Phil finally shut him up by trailing kisses down his jaw and grinning.  
"Relax, Dan, it's natural, it happens to me too sometimes." Phil smiled and rubbed Dan's back soothingly.

Dan smiled timidly and leaned his head forward against Phil's shoulder.

"If you want..." Phil trailed off, still rubbing down Dan's back.  
"I can help you take care of it." He placed a kiss to Dan's neck for emphasis.

Dan's eyes went wide and he looked at Phil.  
"Only if you want to though, no pressure at all, Dan." Phil added and nuzzled Dan's neck.

Dan seemed to think for a moment. He looked into Phil's eyes.  
Phil gave a him a reassuring smile.

Dan smiled then, dimples showing.  
"Yes."

"What? Are you sure?" Phil gave him a questioning look.

"Yes... I'd like that." Dan smiled and blushed at the same time and hid his face in Phil's neck again.

Phil smiled and hugged him.

When Dan pulled away, Phil kissed him gently. He trailed his right arm up to Dan's cheek and held it gently.  
A bit of Phil's fringe fell forward in front of his eye.  
They pulled away from each other and Dan couldn't help but smile.  
Dan leaned in, swept the hair back and kissed Phil a bit more forcefully.

They ended up on Phil's bed somehow, Phil on top of Dan, kissing, feeling each other up.  
Phil then pushed his leg gently between Dan's, looking to Dan's face and asking if it was okay.  
Dan nodded and pushed his hips up towards Phil.  
This created some delicious friction for them both and suddenly the entire room seemed to heat up.

Phil ground down and Dan let out a little noise.

Phil sat up and reached for the hem of Dan's T-shirt, looking to his face in question.

Dan nodded and pulled his shirt off and smiled a little.  
He pulled Phil back down for a kiss for a few moments before tentatively reaching for the buttons of Phil's shirt and asking for permission.

Phil just kissed him in response and said: "Go ahead." smiling.

Dan slowly unbuttoned Phil's shirt and slid it down his shoulders, eyes widening slightly at the sight of seeing Phil like this for the first time.

Phil then kissed his tummy and chest and rested his hands on Dan's thighs over his jeans and looked at Dan's face, asking for permission to take them off.

Dan nodded and drew in a breath as Phil removed the item of clothing and pulled off his own jeans before getting into the same position they were in earlier, leg between Dan's, their boxers creating friction as they started to grind on each other again.

They eventually built up a rhythm and Dan moaned softly while they both panted fast.

Roughly 5-10 minutes later they were lying next to each other on the bed, panting heavily, boxers wet and smiles on their faces.

Dan cuddled up to Phil then.  
They layed there smiling and eventually falling asleep.

*8 years later*

Dan whined as he thrusted up against Phil, both of them panting heavily.

He moaned a bit louder and tensed up before spilling into his boxers and throwing his head back and moaning loud as his body convulsed with the orgasm, Phil followed almost immediately after and then collapsed onto Dan's chest and looked up at him smiling.

"That never gets old." Dan giggled.  
Phil chuckled and let out a small "Yeah." and nuzzled Dan's chest before leaning up and kissing him slowly, running a free hand that he wasn't using to hold himself up through Dan's curls.

He then went to lie down next to Dan.

It was morning and the two men looked around the room.  
They smiled and cuddled up, tangling their legs together and napped for a little while.  
They trusted and loved each other, that was all that mattered right now.  
They could deal with their videos and the rest of the world later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think down in the comments.
> 
> Have a great day/night, wherever you are. :D


End file.
